Ten Things You Wish You Knew About Teddy Lupin
by AliceJericho
Summary: *For Wotcher-Tonks 10 Facts Challenge* These are ten things you knew about Teddy Lupin! Take a peak and find out what you never knew!


**a/n for the "10 Facts" Challenge =] Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ten Things You Wish You Knew About Teddy Lupin._

_By Alice. Jericho_

* * *

Starting from number ten, Teddy Lupin is going to count down the Top Ten things you didn't know about him.

**10. Despite popular belief, Teddy Lupin actually despises his hair being **_**turquoise**_**.  
**How did people think this up? Just because the first time I changed my hair colour it turned _turquoise_ doesn't mean I actually like the bloody colour. I couldn't control what colour my hair changed to! If I had to choose a shade of blue, _it'd_ be ultramarine. A deep blue, that's more my style. Although, I prefer my hair to be green-yellow. It's a very eye catching colour, and I _do_ like to be the centre of attention.

**9. Teddy Lupin wishes people would stop requesting colours for his hair or eyes, as well as shapes for his face.**  
If your family, sure. Go ahead. If not, bugger off. I don't mean to be rude, but I don't _know_ you. Why would I abuse my gift to please _you_? On a good day, maybe I will show you what awesome things I can do to my face. A lady once requested I make my mouth into that of a chimpanzee. What kind of request is _that_ coming from a complete stranger? So people, don't bother. Thanks.

**8. Teddy Lupin didn't want to go to Hogwarts.  
**Of course you bring this up, but yes, it's true. I was _scared_ to go to Hogwarts. Sure, everything had been rebuilt since the battle and people had been attending it since the year _after_ it took place, but how was I supposed to walk those halls after everything that had happened? My parents died in that school! I think it's personally reasonable that I didn't want to go there. I didn't want to have to look at the many plaques that had been put up in memory of the fallen. I went though, because I wasn't going to Durmstrang, or Beauxbatons. I don't regret it. It's a great school.

**7. If given the opportunity, Teddy Lupin would love to join Charlie Weasley in Romania.  
**I have a thing for dragons. They're so awesome. If I could get a job training dragons, I'd take it in a heartbeat. Downside, Romania. I don't want to have to move to _Romania_. That's too far away, if there was a training camp for dragons in say, England. Of course, no question But I don't think there is one. So I guess I can settle for reading about them in books and listening to stories.

**6. As silly as it may seem, Teddy Lupin wishes people would stop referring to him as **_**Harry Potter's**__**Godson**_**.  
**Hey, I love Harry. He's the closest thing I've had to a father, even if he is only 17 years older than me. I look up to him; he's the guy I go to for help. But seriously, I am my own person. I don't expect people to understand that, because to some I'll only be ever known as that or the son of Remus and Nymphadora. I know my parents were great people, I've heard the stories, but I'm Teddy. And I'm trying to build up my own legacy.

**5. Teddy Lupin was sorted into Hufflepuff house; even if people said he was a definite Gryffindor.  
**Oh yeah. Hufflepuff is my house! It was Mum's house, too. People thought I was going to be a Gryffindor. Said I was as brave as they come. Said I was a lot like Dad _and_ Harry. Turns out I'm more like my mother. Not that the Sorting Hat didn't _think_ about putting me in Gryffindor, it took some serious consideration before I was put into Hufflepuff. I think it even considered Ravenclaw... But Hufflepuff was where I ended up.

**4. People like to think that Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley were best friends growing up, but that's not the case.  
**True, growing up Victoire and I _loathed_ each other. She was such a princess! I like to think of myself as a laid back kind of guy, so naturally I was going to hate her. I don't think I started liking her until I was sixteen. That's when we became friends. We weren't best friends though; my best friend was Jackson Bradley. It took me a year to realise that I had feeling for her. Then another six months to tell her... She was in her fifth year, studying for her O., I didn't want to freak her out too much, and I was in seventh year studying for my N.E., I didn't need to lose a friend. When James spotted us kissing, I'd just told her I liked her. Stupid boy, ruin my moment.

**3. Though it may seem otherwise, Teddy Lupin loves James Sirius and Albus Severus. As brothers of course.  
**Those guys can be annoying as hell, no doubt about it. Sometimes I think my life would be easier without them. Then I remember that they've managed to help me through some crazy stuff, and that I need them. Soppy? Yeah, I thought so too. But it's the truth. I remember that when Albus was eight years old, I was sixteen, and I may or may not have had a girl in my room. Okay, so I did. Albus walked in on us in a _compromising_ position. Then he promised that he wouldn't tell anyone. So, that sounds really lame? And doesn't make much sense? Seriously, I'm just grateful it was him and not Lily. I would have scarred the girl for life. Not that I didn't scare Albus... But now I'm his idol.

**2. Teddy Lupin frequently loses control of his metamorphagus powers.  
**This is an interesting one. It doesn't happen often, but it happens. It happened in the above mentioned _compromising _position, my hair turned scarlet red. When I was about to board the Hogwarts Express my hair turned an insanely bright yellow, and my eyes turned a ruby red. It happens, it does. I sometimes wish it wouldn't. People know what I'm feeling if it happens. _So_ not cool. It's something I can't change though, and I wouldn't for the world.

**1. The happiest day of Teddy Lupin's life came on May 2, 2020.  
**It should have been a sad day, twenty-two years after my parents died. It wasn't though. It was Victoire's twentieth birthday, and the day we got married. That's cheesy and lame, but it's so good. We had a wonderful wedding, and she looked as beautiful as ever. It was an amazing day for all, and I hope my parents are happy that we didn't spend the day mourning their death, as I'm told they would have wanted me to live a happy life, but instead chose to make it the most beautiful day ever.

There you have it, that's what you _wish_ you knew about Teddy Lupin. And now you know it!


End file.
